Everlast Wiki:Featured Article
This page chronicles the various articles that have been featured, in order of their implication. June 5th, 2017 The Solar Flare is a non-lethal technique used to emit a bright flash of light that temporarily blinds everyone in the vicinity of the user. (more...) May 10th, 2017 Android 17 is the twin brother of Android 18 and a contestant of the upcoming Tournament of Power. He was originally designed by Dr. Gero to serve the scientist's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. (more...) February 28th, 2017 The Fingertip Ball is a small energy sphere used by Frieza to threaten his opponents. (more...) January 31st, 2017 The Capsule Corporation is a company founded in Age 712, and is run by Dr. Brief, Bulma's father. The corporation is based around, and takes its name from, the Hoi-Poi Capsules invented by Dr. Brief himself. (more...) January 19th, 2017 Burning Attack is one of Future Trunks' signature attacks. Future Trunks performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond shape. Then, he fires an energy sphere from his palms towards the opponent. (more...) January 2nd, 2017 The Dimension Sword is a sword that is seen wielded by the demon Janemba in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. The weapon is notable for its anti-dimensional properties. (more...) September 6th, 2010 The Brave Sword is an enchanted sword owned by Tapion during the events of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. This blade is given to Trunks at the end of the movie, which is later used in Dragon Ball GT. However, there's a misconception among fans where many regard the origin of Future Trunks' sword as the same as given to the main timeline Trunks. (more...) August 2nd, 2010 In the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, ''Dragon Ball'' anime, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT, Kami's Lookout is an ancient platform that is in geostationary orbit above the Earth, and directly above Korin Tower (for some time, Korin Tower and the Lookout were connected by Goku's Power Pole). Events occurring on Earth can be observed from here and can sense battles in the universe. After Kami merged with Piccolo, Dende took over, technically making it Dende's Lookout. However, it is still referred to as Kami's Lookout or simply, The Lookout. In its inside, the Lookout features the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the Pendulum Room and a Teleporter, with the last two facilities never making an appearance in the manga. (more...) July 1st, 2010 Dragon Ball: Raging Blast is a 2009 video game released for the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3 consoles developed by Spike and published by Namco Bandai. It is the second on the high definition seventh generation of consoles, as well as on Microsoft's Xbox brand. The story mode of Dragon Ball: Raging Blast is called Dragon Battle Collection. Players can play through the original events of the Dragon Ball story, but their actions in battle can change the story in many different ways. Over 100 "Battle Frames" can be selected at any time, regardless of chronological order to which they appear in the series. The story spans from the Saiyan Saga up until the Kid Buu Saga. Battle Frames also include "what-if" scenarios that never occurred in the series, and completing all of them will unlock a special ending. Players can practice and hone their skills in the "Dojo". Players can also partake in the "Super Battle Trial" single-player modes. The online mode features a 16-player "Budokai Tournament", single or team battle VS, and a spectator mode where players can rate the fighters. Split-screen multiplayer is also featured for the game. (more...) June 6th, 2010 Galick Gun (ギャリック砲, Gyarikku Hou, also "Garlic Cannon") is one of Vegeta's signature moves, a beam similar to Kamehameha. It is capable of destroying large planets if enough power is put into it. The attack name can be translated as Garlic Gun or Galick Gun. In keeping with the Saiyan pun on vegetables, it is named after the vegetable "garlic" ("ga-rikku" is the Japanese way of saying "garlic"). To utilize it, Vegeta curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, fuchsia-colored energy beam that emanates from his hands and body. Vegeta first used this move against Goku in their first fight during the Saiyan Saga. When Goku countered the Galick Gun with a Kaio-ken x3 Kamehameha, Vegeta noted that the two skills are evenly matched. Eventually, Goku's Kamehameha outmatched it easily by using a quadruple Kaio-ken. There are 8 variations of the Galick Gun. (more...) May 1st, 2010 Goku is the main character in the entire Dragon Ball series. With spiky black hair and his trademark orange/red/golden and blue clothes, Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition (specifically sport fighting and eating). He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him (more...) April 1st, 2010 The Dragon Balls are orange, crystalline spheres with the ability to call forth a colossal Dragon which has the ability to grant a wish. Dragon Balls come in sets of seven with each ball containing the number of stars that signifies its respective number in the set. Dragon Balls are difficult to find because they are scattered all over their respective planet (Earth and a few other planets which have their own set), and are deactivated for a year after every wish, disguising themselves as stones. To have the opportunity to summon a Dragon, one must travel all over the globe to retrieve them. As technology progressed, this became somewhat easier, and became relatively simple with Bulma's invention of the Dragon Radar. (more...) March 4th, 2010 Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies, known in Japan as Dragon Ball: Shenron no Densetsu (ドラゴンボール　神龍の伝説, ''Doragon Bōru Shenron no Densetsu; lit. "Dragon Ball: The Legend of Shenlong") is the first Dragon Ball movie. The original release date in Japan was on December 20th, 1986, between episodes 43 and 44. It was first released on Video in America by FUNimation Entertainment on September 24th, 1996. It was the first animated movie in the Dragon Ball franchise. On July 17th, 2009, FUNimation announced that it would release the film, uncut, since the movie is the only one yet to be released uncut by FUNimation and to be dubbed by FUNimation's in-house voice cast. The film is basically a modified retelling of the gathering of the Dragon Balls in the "Son Gokū Saga" (Funimation's saga: Emperor Pilaf Saga). Like that initial saga, it depicts how Son Gokū meets up with Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar, and the first quest for the Dragon Balls (these events would be retold ''again in the 10th Anniversary Movie, The Path to Power). ''The most significant differences are in the main antagonist and his purposes. While in the original events Emperor Pilaf was the main antagonist, whose role was to conquer the world by gathering the Dragon Balls, in this movie it's Gurumes, king of the Land of Gurumes, who's only wish is to gather the Dragon Balls in order to satisfy his virtually unsatisfiable appetite, which he gained after finding out that the deposits beneath his country harbored priceless blood rubies. ('more...) December 9th, 2009 Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan known in Japan as , is the eighth Dragon Ball Z movie. The original release date in Japan was on March 6th, 1993 between episodes 176 and 177. It was released on Video and DVD in America by FUNimation Entertainment on August 26th, 2003. Due to the popularity of this movie, it spawned two sequels, Broly: Second Coming and Bio-Broly. All three films where remastered and re-released on DVD and Blu-Ray by Funimation on March 31, 2009. The film tells the story of Broly, a Saiyan who is born with an astonishing power level of 10,000. Because of this, he is ordered to be executed, but not long after, Frieza destroys the Saiyan planet. However, Broly, along with his father Paragus, survive the destruction. Nearly thirty years later, Paragus asks Vegeta to reclaim the Saiyan throne on a New Planet Vegeta, but in order to do so he must defeat The Legendary Super Saiyan. The Z Fighters accompany Vegeta to the strange planet, and discover who the Saiyan of legend truly is, thus sparking a battle of titanic proportions. (more...) November 7th, 2009 '''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 is the third installment of the Budokai Tenkaichi series. The game was released for Sony's PlayStation 2 and Nintendo's Wii consoles during the 2007 holiday season. The game features over 162 characters, the largest character roster in any Dragon Ball Z game, as well as one of the largest in any fighting game. Various new features include "Battle Replay", night and day stages, the Wii's online capability, and "Disc Fusion" on the PS2 version. The story mode, "Dragon History", features the major battles from all three Dragon Ball series. Versus fighting multiplayer modes made a comeback as well. The "World Tournament" modes returned, as well as customization and a shop to browse for new abilities. A full fledged character encyclopedia is also featured. Budokai Tenkaichi 3 received generally positive reviews from game critics, the only negative feedback tended to be the Wii's "laggy" Wi-Fi and the "gimmicky" Disc Fusion. The PS2 version current has sold over 2 million units, while the Wii version has sold roughly 830,000. A follow up and spin-off game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast was released this November 2009 for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, making Tenkaichi 3 the final game of the series on the PS2 and quite possibly the Wii. (more...) October 2nd, 2009 Planet Kanassa (or simply Kanassa) is the planet Bardock and his crew are seen conquering in "Bardock: The Father of Goku". It is a rocky and barren planet, inhabited by a reptilian-like race with telepathic abilities known as the Kanassans. Prior to the genocide that took place there, the inhabitants were able to foresee the coming destruction that would occur on the night of a full moon. This turned out to be an accurate prediction, as Bardock's crew were able to use the light of the full moon to transform into their Great Ape forms and exterminate the planet's residents. After conquering the planet, Bardock was given psychic abilities by the sole survivor so that he could see the horror of the end of his own home world — Planet Vegeta. The World Trade Organization had their eyes on the planet several months before Bardock's arrival, but the job was "left in the pool" by even Frieza's strongest elites. The conquering of this planet signified to Frieza that the Saiyans were quickly becoming the strongest fighters in the organization, making it contributing factor that lead to the Genocide of the Saiyans.(more...) August 24th, 2009 Future Gohan is the version of Gohan that appeared in the alternate timeline in which Future Trunks lived, and was shown in the TV special, The History of Trunks as well a few Dragon Ball Z episodes during flashbacks. In the original manga, he appeared at the end of volume 37, titled "Dragon Ball, Trunks The Story, The Lone Warrior". Gohan is shown now as a full grown 23 year old man and is depicted as Future Trunks' mentor. He managed to become a Super Saiyan after the death of his father due to a lethal heart virus and after seeing his friends murdered at the hands of the androids. Over the course of roughly thirteen years, Gohan continuously takes it upon himself to challenge the androids, even though he is outnumbered and outclassed. (more...) July 22, 2009 Cooler is a character of an unnamed race and the main villain in the fifth and sixth movies of the anime Dragon Ball Z. He is the older brother of Frieza, and the eldest son of King Cold. Like the rest of his family, he is also shown to be involved in the World Trade Organization. Much like his brother, he can push his body through transformations to increase his power. Although only two forms are seen (the last two), it is stated in the fifth film that Cooler possesses the same number of forms Frieza does, as well as a fifth and more powerful form, which he uses to combat Goku. Like his brother, Cooler also has a bio mechanical final form, which he gains after merging with the Big Gete Star. Cooler's Armored Squadron compose the elder brother's own special fighting team. These three warriors serve as Cooler's subordinates throughout the course of the fifth film. (more...) June 30, 2009 The Spirit Bomb or Genki Dama is a powerful attack taught to Goku by King Kai, which he uses in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. The Spirit Bomb is widely considered to be the strongest attack in the series, but depends on the number of people supporting its use. Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms, and conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the bomb, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. When used it is quite swift, and if the user isn't careful of it, the Spirit Bomb could absolutely obliterate a planet. Essentially, to use the Spirit Bomb, one must have a pure heart so they can manipulate and gather energy, otherwise the move can backfire and possibly hurt or kill the user. Likewise, once a Spirit Bomb has been fired, it is possible for one with a pure heart to deflect the technique. This is the opposite for a being with an evil heart, who will be engulfed by the bomb if a deflection is attempted. (more...) May 16, 2009 Future Trunks' sword is a powerful blade that Future Trunks wields from his first appearance in Dragon Ball Z up until it is smashed and seemingly broken by Android 18. The true origins of this weapon are never truly revealed, but it is believed by most to have been created by Bulma. This sword is most notably used by Trunks to slay the powerful evil tyrant Frieza when he returns to Earth for revenge. Trunks also uses the sword in order to test Goku's power, in which the sword is amazingly blocked by merely Goku's index finger. Three years later, Trunks returns to assist the Z Fighters in battling the androids, only to later have his sword smashed by Android 18 after a failed attack. (more...) April 16, 2009 Super Saiyan is an advanced transformation assumed by extraordinary members of the Saiyan race. Two stages succeed Super Saiyan known as Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3. The premiere Super Saiyan form has three branch stages known as Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, and Full-Power Super Saiyan. There is also a prequel stage called False Super Saiyan, a special transformation exclusive to Broly known as Legendary Super Saiyan, and Super Saiyan 4 in Dragon Ball GT. With the original transformation the user receives a massive power increase by 50 fold, a golden flame-like aura, golden hair that stands on end, greenish-blue eyes, and a more defined muscle tone. The first character we see assume the transformation is Goku while battling Frieza. When Future Trunks appears, he too is capable of the transformation. Vegeta also ascends a short time later, and Gohan also assumes the transformation while training. Later on in the series both Goten and Trunks ascend at a very young age, and are also able to go Super Saiyan whilst in their fusion stage of Gotenks, as do Goku and Vegeta with their fusions Vegito and Gogeta. This stage is eventually outclassed by the new, much more powerful stages listed above. (more...) January 25, 2009 Dr. Gero is a brilliant scientist who worked for the Red Ribbon Army. After the army's defeat in the hands of Goku, Gero retreated to his mountain laboratory to plot his revenge with the Artificial Humans (Androids) series. Not until he reached Android 19 did he create an obedient, bloodthirsty servant. Gero then had #19 transplant his brain into an android body, thus turning himself into Android 20 and preventing him from dying of old age. (more...) January 13, 2009 The Omega Blaster is the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly's most powerful attack that he used in Broly: Second Coming. When Broly uses it, it changes from a small energy sphere into an enormous energy bomb of devastatingly great power. Not only can he control the size and speed of this attack, but he can also power it up by launching ki blasts into it to push it forward, making it even more powerful and destructive enough to destroy the whole galaxy. (more...) December 17, 2008 Trunks (sometimes called Present Trunks in order to distinguish him from Future Trunks) is a fictional character in the manga Dragon Ball, and the anime Dragon Ball Z. He is the Human/Saiyan hybrid son of Bulma and Vegeta. In the English dub of the Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 video game, he is called Kid Trunks. Trunks' seiyū is Takeshi Kusao. In the American English dub, he is voiced by Laura Bailey as a child (in Dragon Ball Z) and by Eric Vale as an adult (in both Dragon Ball Z and GT). In the Canadian dub of DBZ, Cathy Weseluck provides the voice of kid Trunks; in the Canadian dub of GT, Matthew Erickson provides his voice. In the Filipino, Visayan and Hiligaynon dubbed version in the Philippines by Kid and Adult Trunks in DBZ abd DBGT he was voiced by Bernie Malejana. (more...) December 10, 2008 The Dragon Radar (referred to simply as the Bleeper in some dubs) was built by Bulma, and is used to find Dragon balls very quickly compared to conventional methods. This is due to the fact that Dragon Balls emit a faint electromagnetic pulseas stated by Bulma (Dragon Ball volume 1 chapter 1 page 25), which the Radar can detect. It then points arrows in the directions of nearby Dragon Balls. Pressing the button on the top can cause the view to zoom out and show more and more of the planet. (more...) December 6, 2008 The [[10x Kamehameha|10x Kamehameha]] is an energy wave technique in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. It made its debut in "The Tuffle Gorilla Attacks!", the 36th episode of Dragon Ball GT, which premiered on February 12, 1997. The technique is a more powerful adaptation of the [[Super Kamehameha|Super Kamehameha]], which Goku uses in his Super Saiyan 4 transformation. During its first use in the Baby Saga, the 10x Kamehameha is whitish-blue in appearance, much like the standard Kamehameha (an earlier technique which the 10x Kamehameha resembles in most respects), however, later uses see its appearance permanently altered so that it emits a crimson aura instead. (more...) November 28, 2008 Goten is the second and last child of the main protagonist of the series, Goku, and the Ox princess named Chi-Chi. Goten was created in the series to replace Goku as the creator wanted to retire Goku from the series, however, Toriyama was forced to bring Goku back when the fans disapproved of the decision to replace the main character with an identical version of him (Goten). He is a Human-Saiyan Breed, Trunks's best friend, and Gohan's younger brother (more...) October 11, 2008 The Kamehameha (かめはめ波, "Turtle Destruction Wave") is the first energy wave that is shown in the Dragon Ball series. It is first seen in Manga volume 2 and in Dragon Ball: episode 8 ("The Kamehameha wave"). The Kamehameha wave is the most widely used finishing attack in the Dragon Ball series, and it is Goku's signature attack. It is a signature attack of the Turtle school. (more...) ---- Gohan is the first son of Goku and Chi-Chi. He is the first half-breed Saiyan. He is named after Goku's adoptive Grandpa Gohan. Gohan's name is a homophone for gohan (御飯), the Japanese word for cooked rice which also refers to meals in general. In Mandarin, the reading of 悟飯 is homophone for 午飯 (wûfàn), meaning lunch. Gohan is a shy and studious intellectual, and as a child lacks the Saiyan fighting spirit. (more...) August 2, 2008 Scouters are devices introduced in episode 1 of Dragon Ball Z. In the series, a scouter's primary purpose is to see the power level of others, but it can also be used to communicate. Scouters are used in the series from the beginning of Dragon Ball Z up to the arrival of Future Trunks during the Trunks Saga. (more...) References